


And Like a Butterfly, I Shall Spread My Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Inhumans (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is taken prisoner by Jiaying during the war between the Inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Like a Butterfly, I Shall Spread My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Warning for major amounts of death.

The light came in through the window and Jemma remembered the last couple of hours of her life. She was at Afterlife, where the Inhumans where. They declared war on S.H.I.E.L.D. She was caught in the chaos. The woman, Skye's mum, Jiaying, caught her before she could flee. And now, here she was, in a dark, damp room, almost like a prison cell, bound at the wrists and ankles to a chair. Jiaying was sitting in front of her, Skye to her left, Lincoln to her left. There was a wicked smile on the woman's face and one of... Jemma couldn't recognise the look on her friend's face. Hurt? Anger?

She shook her head, and yawned. And that's when she noticed the camera in front of her, filming everything. 

"So, our sleeping beauty awakes," Jiaying said, and began unwrapping something from a pure cloth. "Your S.H.I.E.L.D. has declared war against us. They tried to kill me..."

"No, no, no," Jemma repeated. "That wasn't the plan, that was never the plan. We wanted to work with you..."

Jiaying raised her hand for silence, and Jemma obeyed, knowing that this was best.

"We're currently broadcasting to your team mates. And they are going to see first hand what a war against us means." 

Skye gasped as a blue crystal was set on the table and with horror Jemma realised what it was as well. A Terrigen Crystal. They were going to kill her. In front of Fitz.

Fitz.

She'd never get to tell him that she loved him. That she made mistakes this past year but that she hoped that he would forgive her and let everything return to how it should be.

FitzSimmons. Not Fitz and Simmons.

Jiaying picked up the crystal again, turning it over in her hand. "If you're one of us, you'll survive. If not, well..." She didn't finish the sentence, she didn't need to. Jemma had seen first hand just what happens to those who pass through the Mist.

She dropped her eyes away from the camera. She didn't want the last time Fitz ever saw her to be like this, crying and awaiting death. She didn't want this to dampen all the good memories and fun times they had together.

***

She didn't realise she screamed as her mother shattered the crystal. She didn't that her mother would go this far. She only thought her mother meant to scare her friend. "Lincoln, remove her," was all her mother said absent mildly, more interested in what was happening before her.

Skye got one last look at her friend, at the panic laced on her face before the stone covered her completely.

"She's Inhuman," Lincoln breathed beside her, and Skye understood what was happening then. Jemma was changing. Had her mother known this all along, or had this been a mistake?

 ***

Fitz, Coulson and May got ready to leave as soon as the crystal broke. But Fitz couldn't take his eyes of screen and when the rock started to crumble around her, he shouted for Coulson. 

"She's alive! Oh God! She's changing!" 

Once she had freed herself, looking the same as she was originally , she hadn't become a human hedgehog (Fitz was grateful for this), she looked at the camera, and tried to smile, a smile aimed at him.

"I'm coming home." He nodded, even though he knew that she couldn't see him.

***

"I can't let you leave," Gordon said. She'd somehow managed to walk out of the room, the other three in such shock that they allowed her to walk straight out. "You're one of us it seems."

Jemma spun round to face him, a fire burning in her eyes. Ever since she emerged from the cocoon of rock she'd had a desire, a burning desire that felt like it could be quenched.

"No, I'm not."

Gordon was taken back by this. Who was this woman to think that she was above him? When she was his inferior, if not his equal.

She gave a harsh laugh, and shook her head. She took a couple of steps towards him, and he retreated. She seemed unstable, she wasn't prepared for this. She didn't have the mental preparation. He was backed against a wall and she reached out, sweeping her finger down his sleeve before touching his hand.

The spilt second that she touched his hand, he dropped to the ground, dead.

***

She heard her name being called. It was Skye. Obviously it was Skye. Calling her. Begging her to forgive both her and her mother for what had been done to her. But she wouldn't forgive her. How could she? She looked at the dead leave in her hand, resting gently in her palm, barely hanging on to the branch of the tree.

"I can't touch anything," she said once she sensed Skye just behind her. "Everything I touch dies."

"We can help you with that."

Jemma spun, and Skye took a step back once her friend began. "Help? You want to help? You bestowed this curse upon me. I can't touch anything for fear of its death. And do you want to know the worst thing about this. I enjoy it. I feel everything they feel, well felt when they were alive. The pain and hurt and regret and the pleasure and joy and excitement."

Skye slowly backed away, now scared of her friend.

"And not only do I enjoy it Skye, I need it. I can't survive with out it."

And with that she turned on her heel and walked off, trailing her fingers along the plants and leaving a trail of death behind her.

***

Corpses lay everywhere when they entered Afterlife, not the hostility that they were expecting and Fitz swallowed hard. Could this be the work of Jemma? Could this be the work of her power?

"This might not be her," Coulson said, kneeling beside a body, confirming that it was indeed dead. But he didn't sound confident and how was one supposed to be reassuring when they had no confidence themselves.

They took off, following the trail of death, hoping that this was their best shot at finding Jemma.

And unfortunately it was. 

***

She was sitting in the middle of the courtyard, a ring of people surrounding her, which didn't seem to phase her in the slightest. "Jems?" Fitz asked, causing her to raise her head. "Leo!" she said, really happily and stood up and went to push through the ring of people but they didn't allow her, not even to touch them. They knew better than that now.

"They're going to kill me," she said sadly.

He shook his head. "No, Jems, I won't allow that. Remember I promised I'd never let anyone hurt you ever again." She nodded her head and forced her way through, the people blocking her instantly dropping dead. 

He smiled as she came closer and closer and closer...

And then turned around, and touched everyone, ever so gently on the cheek, absorbing their live and killing them instantly. The Mist changed her in more ways that one, he thought. Its killed her and replaced her.

She came closer to him now, a slight sway to her hips and he stepped backwards. "You need to stop this Jems. Please. You're hurting people."

"I need this," was all she said, a fierce evilness burning in her eyes. "I need all their life so I can stay alive. And nothing, nothing anyone can do can stop me from this." 

"Please, Jemma, don't make us do this." It was May this time. 

Jemma gave a pout, teasing the older woman. "You wouldn't. Remember Bahrain."

May nodded but wasn't phased by this. Fitz, meanwhile, was very confused about what was going one. His head darted between the two women, who were at a standstill at this point.

"You're not even Jemma, are you?" Coulson finally asked.

Jemma cocked her head to one side, "Took you long enough. She's in here. Buried beneath me." Then her voice broke, and it was the Jemma that they all knew and loved and she uttered two words. "Stop her."

A wicked smile then possessed her and everyone bar Couslon, Fitz, and May dropped to teh ground. Dead. She was gaining power and needed to be stopped. But down if possible. May knew what she had to do. There was no possible was to stop the girl. She took out her gun and pulled the trigger.

***

Skye, having caught up with the team at this point screamed when she heard the gun. Coulson turned and saw her, grabbing her and preventing her from running into the danger.Lincoln just behind her, then took her from Coulson's arms, pulling her away over her screams of hate.

***

It wasn't instantaneous like he would have wanted but he crouched on the ground beside her, scared to touch as her power was still dangerous and he had no idea of how it worked but she gave a smile. A Jemma smile. And muttered three words only he could hear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jumping on the Inhuman!Jemma bandwagon. But in this, she has the power to take the life of others and use it for herself whilst feeling and knowing everything that they did in their life. I wasn't going to have May kill her but I though that it would make that connection to Bahrain. This was originally going to be rate a T but I felt a M rating was more suited. One more thing for me to ramble on about, I feel like the ending is like the ending to X-Men The Last Stand. Thanks for reading.


End file.
